


Patterns in love

by Rileylefay



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Lem and Emmanuel being cute??, M/M, Secret Samol, fluffy awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileylefay/pseuds/Rileylefay
Summary: Lem is awkward but just wants to do something nice for Emmanuel. also the title chapter is super cheesy but hey, it'll do for now





	Patterns in love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the person this is for doesn't mind but we don't have a lot of fics on here so I wanted to post it. I hope everyone's having a good holiday!  
> Also super thanks for my friend who helped go through this so it flows nicer. Hopefully it does!

It wasn't often Emmanuel got a lie-in like this. The bed was still warm, the curtains let in a minimal amount of light and there was the faint sound of Lem downstairs. He couldn't make out what he was doing but it was always nice to know that he was still around, often Lem had to go meet up with friends early to do some adventure or go to the archives and left the place strangely empty. 

He had planned on letting himself wake slowly, taking his sweet time washing and getting clothes for the day. But then he heard the sound of something metal hitting the floor and sighed. He stretched out, deciding to find out what was going on before he did anything and padded downstairs, still in his nightshirt. 

Before making his presence known, he could see Lem, wearing an ill-fitting shirt that was probably Emmanuel's, peering at the oven top and something on top of that. If he concentrated he could smell something vaguely burnt or burning. After wondering whether or not he should go back to bed, he caved and went into the room, 

"And what are we trying to do now?" He stopped beside Lem and peered down at the tray. Up close, he could see the things on the tray were flat and black and in a slight crescent shape. He briefly enjoyed the slight jump and wide-eyed look that Lem shot him before paying attention to the matter at hand. 

"I… uh, it was..." Emmanuel looked up at him as Lem began to talk, a blush already spreading across his cheeks. "For a pattern?" 

Nodding slowly at the almost question-like reply, he picked up a burnt piece of whatever it was and broke it in half. 

"And these are meant to be?" Emmanuel looked up at him, mostly confused. He couldn't help but smile softly at the blush still adorning Lem's face and raised his eyebrows. 

"Cr-Croissants? I think?" He shrugged, his glasses falling from the top of his head and back onto his nose and slipping further down. Emmanuel chuckled softly and seeing the dough on Lem’s hands, he gently pushed his glasses back into place. 

Lem gave him a grateful smile and let Emmanuel push him to the sink to wash the sticky dough off his hands. 

"So, for a pattern to do... something, you needed to make croissants?" Emmanuel asked slowly, trying to make sure Lem wasn't doing something that could cause the sink to overflow. Again. 

"Well, no," Lem paused and tugged a tea towel from the drawer beside the sink to dry his hands. He was silent for a moment, Emmanuel just bustled around, cleaning up the mess somewhat as he waited for Lem to finish thinking. "I just had to bake something and then I figured… maybe we could eat it?" 

"I don't really think we can… I'm afraid," Emmanuel tipped the burnt, failed croissants into the bin. "Where's the recipe to make this dough?" 

At Lem's silence, he turned and smiled at his wide-eyed boyfriend who looked slightly startled. Leaning back against the counter he glanced at the table and then back at Lem, 

"To make croissants, you need to make a different dough to make them flaky. It's longer and not complicated once you've been doing it for a while. I'm sure muffins or cookies would've been easier to make." 

"Oh..." He blushed more and pushed his glasses up his nose, smiling slightly. "Well, you… could help me make one of those?" 

"Of course, Lem, you always just had to ask." Emmanuel smiled fondly and began to sort through their cupboards, picking out the ingredients he needed. Over his shoulder, he just listed what he was getting to Lem. "So, we need flour and sugar. Also, chocolate is always good to add. And then some butter." 

"That seems...overly simple." Lem frowned, his head tilting ever so slightly as he looked at the four ingredients Emmanuel put on the counter. "I feel like maybe there should be more to this..." 

"It's not a pattern like one of yours Lem. It's so much easier," Emmanuel grinned, a lopsided smile that was equal parts fond and amused. "We don't need to make a library smile, or have 12 birds land on a rock. It's just... mix a few things together and then put them in a warm place to finish." 

Lem just nodded and moved to stand by Emmanuel and watched as he put a bowl on the counter and tipped some of their butter in. 

"It's simple and easy. When... when I was younger I used to make these a lot because they're really simple. And easy to make small changes so they taste different." Emmanuel explained, his voice soft as he beat the butter and sugar. Lem couldn't help but smile as Emmanuel's Nacre accent became more prominent. "So, I used to add dried fruit sometimes. Chocolate was always good to add but it's nice to change it up, right? And fruit or spices was a really neat way to change the flavour." 

"I'm sure they tasted wonderful." A moment after Lem said this, Emmanuel moved closer to hand the bowl over to Lem. He leant back after giving him the spoon to mix. 

"I'm sure after a while they did, at first they were pretty terrible. Just mix these while I get the chocolate done." Emmanuel smiled before turning and getting a knife to roughly chop the chocolate into pieces. "Then once the butter and sugar are well-beaten, you add the flour and anything else." 

He turned at this and tipped the chopped chocolate and some flour into the bowl, "Okay once this is well mixed, we can get the tray set up to actually bake them." 

Lem nodded, still carefully mixing the batter together in a way that reminded Emmanuel of him playing the violin, thorough and precise. Emmanuel took a moment to just stand and watch, just taking in the peace and comfort in the moment. 

"Are you okay Emmanuel?" Lem frowned as he just stood still, watching him mix. 

"Yes, just thinking that's all." Emmanuel moved around him, lighting the fire for their oven. "Everything is fine." 

"Good. Did you have much planned for today? I feel kind of bad...for making you help me," Lem said after a moment, setting the bowl to the side and watching as Emmanuel got a tray ready. 

"Lem, I don't mind helping you bake things. There's a reason it's my job." His laugh is soft, amused as he glanced up at him. "I like baking. And spending time with you. So, this is really nice." 

Emmanuel didn't need to look at Lem to know that that would make him blush but watched as his skin got darker and his eyes darted down and then back at him, smiling brightly. When they had first met, Emmanuel had been surprised by his tusks, with their intricate carvings. It had come as almost a shock, that not long after, they'd been smoking together and Emmanuel wondered how hard it would be to kiss him. Of course, they got interrupted by Hella and Fero and Brandish but now, he could just lean up at kiss him. So he did. 

He enjoyed the brief confusion from Lem before he kissed him back. Emmanuel didn't let it linger too long and leant back, 

"Okay, we have work to finish." He grinned and patted Lem's chest before beginning to scoop the cookie dough onto the tray with a spoon. "We need to set them a bit apart so they don't end up merging together into one giant cookie." 

After a moment Lem began to help, finding a spoon. They worked in silence for a while, comfortable around each other. It wasn't until Emmanuel had Lem put the tray in the oven that he turned, looking at him. 

"So, what was this pattern for then? Creating a portal somewhere? Turning a desk into a table?" 

"Oh...it was uh," Lem ran a hand through his hair, getting his fingers stuck in his bun and blushing more. "To, uh… well. I wanted to make you smile." 

"Oh Lem," Emmanuel grinned and leant up to kiss him. Lem kissed back after a moment, setting a gentle hand on Emmanuel's cheek. They were both quite happy to wait on the cookies to bake like that.


End file.
